Cheap Cigarettes And Expensive Chocolates
by TicTacStory
Summary: I really dont know what to say to describe such fanfic.  Lets just say; first chapter is just...weird.  Second chapter, pure Yaoi.  Make my crappy day and review :3
1. Meet Me In The Hallway

_**A/N Soo, normally I dont write Yaoi YAOI, im more of the Shounen-ai stuff, dont get me wrong /death note yaoi fangirl/ but WRITING it just makes me feel...awkward idk why, anywho I had quite had a pleasant time writing the Yaoi in the next chapter :3**_

Mello`s heels echoed in the silent hallway, he grabbed the keys and opened the doors, his tight black jeans iching on his skin, his lacey top perfectly matching the cross necklace around his neck, for one time he didnt have chocolate melt in his mouth,

"Maaatt!" The blonde sighed as he saw that the house was just the mess as it was before he left, he threw the keys on the table and looked around wondering where the hell is friend was, finally his eyes rested on the couch, the sight was rather...weird.

_I cant believe this guy, I swear im going to blow his DS up..._ Mello thought as he opened the fridge to grab a bar of chocolate, trying to calm down over the epic encounter his friend found himself in.

Matt was sitting on the couch, shirtless, if you seek details, his goggles resting on the same table Mello threw the keys at, on top, or better said, on his lap was sitting a fairly cute lady, around 20, perhaps a year younger or older, her blonde curls beautifully covering her shoulders, her huge green eyes, the only thing she was wearing was a short skirt and a polka bra, her shoes and shirt, together with Matt`s shattered across the floor, if Kim Kardashian was eye candy than she was eye sex.

The girl was sitting with her knees poked into the couch, her arms wrapped around Matt`s neck, their tongues gladly meeting eachother`s, the red-head`s hands softly and serenely touching her breasts, under the bra, they obviously didnt realize Mello was right there.

And OKAY perhaps Matt did, but he just didnt feel like saying anything, because that`s just how Matt is.

And surely the girl didnt notice the blonde, she seemed to have the time of her life, who could really blame her anyway?

"Matt you damned moron" said the blonde, his elbows resting on the "bar" table in the kitchen, still munching his chocolate.

"Matt," he tried again.

No answer.

"MATT LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMNIT!"

No answer, just the girls moaning and Matt`s seductive laugther.

Mello threw the silver wraper in the bin and dug his head in his hands,

_Should I worry about his health? _Mello wondered.

He tried once more, "Matt, I swear if you do not answer me right now I will-"

"Ow Matt stop teasing me like that!" the girl giggled and hungerly kissed Matt`s lips as her southern part of her body moved up to Matt`s chest.

_Right, change of plans, _Mello got the gun out of his leather jacket and walked to the couch, his higheels again ticking on the wooden floor, he stared at the red wall`s but however continued walking.

"You listen to me Matt, or I will not hesistate to pull the trigger" He held the gun against Matt`s head, Matt;who was about to pass his lips across the girl`s breasts, eyed him boredly and continued with what he was doing, as if Mello wasnt there holding a gun against him or anything.

The girl however, yelped on Matt`s lap and fell on the floor her eyes going wild and her lips slightly parted from eachother, with a shaking hand she pointed at the blonde.

"Who-who is tha- that!"

Mello jumped on the couch next to his friend, and let out a little snicker.

"Why Matt you didnt tell her who you live with? must I be offended?"

Matt blinked and was quite ready to beat him up for interupting their pleasant time together.

"Li- live together? hahaHAHAHA" the girl`s shaky voice let out a umbelievable laugther.

Matt and Mello exchanged looks, both of them thinking the same thing; "_What the hell"_

Suddenly the girl whiped away the tears from laugther, and a painfull silence filled the room, "Wait...your not joking?" now it was her time to blink.

"Matt, I hardly appreaciate you continuously bringing girls and who-" Matt covered the blonde`s mouth with his hand, Matt gave him a glare that just said "You have said enough."

"Kaelis, this is my- um, friend Mello"

Mello bit his hand, this caused Matt to yelp and scoff his hand away.

"His only friend, for that matter. Kaelis what a pretty name"

Both Kaelis and Matt blinked at the blonde, although both for different reasons; Kaelis to figure out wheter he was telling the truth or a blunt lie, and Matt wondering if he would be better off with a bullet trough his head or thrown down the F train.

Because you know, when there`s a undeniable sexy woman sitting on your lap with nothing but a a bra and shorts on, and then someone suddenly takes her away, its not a nice feelings, Matt`s urges were left in the nothing, leaving him more than cranky.

Oh and especially if that woman is wearing a POLKA bra.

"Oh and Matt, I thought you were seeing that nun from two days ago, what was her name? Angelinna? Or did she already break up with you because she figured out you were fucking that whore you met yesterday?"

_Nuns? Whores? shure nuns are thrilling and whores are well...whores, but what the hell is he talking about. _Matt wondered.

This caused the girl`s big eyes to go even BIGGER eyed (if possible)

"Mello just what he-"

He got intterupted by the blonde, again.

"Maybe I shouldnt have said that, but you see...Kylie"

"Kaelee" Matt said.

"Kaelis!" The girl corrected them, she grabbed her purse as her eyes gave a devilish glow.

" you know Matt here has commitment issues, soo you cant really blame him for screwing a different girl every night-"

_Well, atleast that`s not a complete lie... _Matt admitted to himself.

"You WHAT?" The girl squealed, as she balanced on her toes and stood up.

"Hey, Kaelis... you reall-"

"Matt, dont lie to a lady" Said Mello with all the tranquility of the world, he took out another chocolate bar from the inside of his jacket.

"MATT YOU IDIOT!" The girl brushed her perfectly manicured hand across his face, if reaching your hand out and hitting him with all your might counts as "brushing."

And OKAY the girl was pretty weak, but still, it hurt.

Kaelis ran out in sobs, and slammed the door closed while she mentioned something about "starting a I-hate-Matt-society."

Right.

"I dont think she realized she forgot her shoes and her shirt" Said the blonde to himself, he shrugged and boredly switched the TV on, the song "Killing Time" of "Tina Cousins" was playing, Mello put the remote next to him and continued munching on his chocolate, fully ignored the half-naked Matt next to him.

"You." Matt finally said,he who just got over the fact that the woman is now running around the streets with no shirt and also over the mark on his face thanks to her slap.

"" He finished,

"Is that soo? Im pretty shure im the one who has the gun here"

"I wouldnt be soo cocky, Mello."

"You have no room to talk" with this, Mello pinned Matt on the couch, Matt was weaker than Mello, they both knew it, but Matt didnt seem to mind all that much about Mello being on top of him.

Mello closed his face to his friends`s, both of them losing themselves in eachothers deep gazes, Mello finally closed his lips to Matt`s ear, just to whisper. "Matt, your breath smells like cigarettes, its truly disgusting." The blonde rested his head on Matt`s shoulder, his hands forever pinning the man`s hand in the same couch were Matt and that girl were just making out with also some under-the-bra-action.

"Mello, why are you such a pain the ass?"

"Am I really?" Mello asked in disbelief as he chuckled a little in his friend`s shoulder, his body heat sligthly warming the blonde up.

"Yes, and you know, those chocolates of yours, are much to my disgust aswell"

"That was much of a fail" Mello responded.

"I know, but fairly, white chocolate is better"

"White chocolate you say?" Mello again lift his head just to be a breath away from touching his friend`s lips. "You know, some people say taking chocolate with cigarettes at the same times is a treat."

Matt nodded "I wouldnt mind testing that..." He lift his head a little to kiss the man on top of him, it took Mello a less than a second to lean in, his lips roughly atacking Matt`s, after a few seconds Mello leaned back, after licking Matt up, Matt spoke again. "Especially if the cigarettes overpowers the chocolate, am I correct?" He smiled a little.

", if its anything it would be the pure chocolate overpowering the cheap cigarettes more than anything."

_**Ouch.**_

"Oh, but thats the fun of cigarettes..." And to both of their surprise, Matt scoffed his hands out of Mello`s grip, and pushed the blonde againt the heas of the couch, and just like Kaelis was sitting before, now Matt was sitting on Mello. "...you dont know how addicting they can get, their addiction reaching a dangerous level, something you soonly cant live without, you can try to escape but you will always be feeling the urge of wanting more..."

Matt, took Mello`s belt between his teeth, as he zipped it off, and perhaps it was just to finish what was going on under Matt`s demin jeans, or perhaps it was just to "punish" Mello for grantly interputting his moment with Kaelis, but soonly he zipped Mello`s jeans, all to the blonde`s great amusement.

"...that is the power of addiction, a drug, something neccesary, as simple as a cigarette," he smiled and brushed his tongue in Mello`s mouth, between his lips, Mello was feeling warm, he held the man on him by his neck as he felt Matt`s gloved hands brushing against his crotch.

Mello gulped, and looked at his friend with a seductive glare. "Dont talk crap Matt."

Matt bit his lip, and Mello shoved his own jeans a little lower, his now messy hair and his half closed eyes were a major treath to Matt, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." Mello declared as he passed his hands on Matt`s naked chest.

"But Matt, seeing all those girls all over you-" He gasped as his warmth caused him to sweat a little, Mello grabbed Matt`s gloved hands and ungloved them, taking the fabric between his teeth, seductively taking them off, "-It was trully-" His sentence was interuppted by a now gloveless Matt, who reached out for Mello`s manly parts, slowly motioning under his boxers.

"Say no unnecesarry things Mello, sometimes one silence is enough to say a million things," He looked at the blonde straight in the eye, "And truthfully, I must agree."

This caused both of them to chuckle.

_**A/N Next chapter coming up right away, this was pretty hot.**_

_**Anywho make my now crappy day and review :D**_


	2. Look Into My Eyes

_**A/N .it.I have ruined my reputatation, but hey, cant a girl dream? *Wink* *wink***_

Matt was lying horizontal on bed (Yes, they had the time and patience to move to the bedroom)

Mello had his face facing Matt`s crotch, and just like Matt had done before, Mello, with his teeth zipped Matt`s jeans open.

"Mello..." Matt said calmly, his breath heavy.

The blonde had Matt`s parts in his hand, with a soft motion giving him a little hand job "Mhm?" he said, as he passed his saliva past Matt`s perfect chest.

"...Your shirt" Matt pointed out.

Mello was about to take it off, but Matt stopped him, "Let me do that."

All said all done, Matt went on his knees and wrapped his legs around his`friends, who was also on his knees, "Matt, your being nervous aren`t you?"

The red-head, who, quite frankly, was only wearing his boxers, started kissing the blonde on the neck with a tempting sigh.

Damn, temptation can be soo easy, can be such a bitch...but Mello forced himself to be patient. "Matt, tell me, why always take the whores?" he asked the question with not intention of there being an answer to it.

He was however surprised.

"Why? Because Mello, I could not, cannot not and probably never will trust myself to fall in love with you, addictions are sick you know that?"

It was a dangerous pleasure he was feeling, and to think that this was just the beggining, what was there to come?

Matt put Mello`s black shirt in between his thumb and index finger, slowly and seductively taking it up, Mello turned his face a little to look at the young man who was breathing in his neck, his wet, wet neck.

When Matt was carefully brushing Mello`s toned chest, his boxers feeling tighter with every move, pleasurable, dangerous moves, Mello spoke again. "Matt, look at me."

Matt faithfully obeyed him and looked at him straight in the eye, the blonde`s eyes were spitting with pleasure and temptation, there was also a edge of sorrow that they hadnt done this before.

And without saying anything, Mello stuck his tongue down Matt`s troath, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, Matt`s hands, even in that dangerous acts were forever placed on Mello`s chest.

"Lean back, Matt." Mello "ordered" again, although he didnt sound like his usual self, there was something caring in his voice...but still.

Matt again obeyed and leaned back on the bed, Mello was on top of him, on his BACK.

What was this anyway? wasnt Matt supposed to be the one who had fucked the most women out of the two of them? wasnt he the cocky one? wasnt he supposed to be the one who always demanded? what was there about Mello thant changed this?why was he suddenly bowing to someone? this cannot go on as it is going now, and to Mello`s surprise, Matt spoke.

"Mello, this is no good, its unconfortable, turn around."

Mello grinned and took his shirt off, and did as Matt said, their body heat warming the little space between the two of them, the blonde had his shoulders on the bed, his knees on the bed but never touching Matt`s flesh, he was bent down and his face was dangerously near Matt`s crotch, stiff, expected, this pleased Mello, and Mello being Mello, refused to take the offer, he wanted to tease the man just a little longer.

Again they started kissing, the saliva smudging on eachother`s faces, Mello almost always licking it up, perhaps it was the constant sighing of his friend, perhaps it was the temptation that was increasing every second but the blonde's long-held, hard-fought control shattered. He leaned down and bit sharply at the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder, pulling back as slowly as he could afford himself before the first purposeful thrust.

"Get..down..." Matt ordered, the chills running up his spine as the blonde was reaching down to his crotch.

He tore at the buttoned pants and moved them down enough to expose Matt's hard member. He smiled, approving of the 9 ½ inches of pure velvety steel. He immediately lowered himself onto Matt."Mello…" Matt loved it when they pleaded. It made him feel needed. Like nothing would happen without him. He smiled and grabbed Matt his hand. Then, with a slow, steady motion, he took Matt into his watering mouth.

"Mhmm" Every touch caused him emotion. His hips bucked up and Mello held his hips down to take over.

"Mmmm…Faster…"Matt was moaning out of control.

Mello began to hum, making light vibrations along Matt's thick shaft. he tasted so good. Like something velvety to the touch. He swirled his tongue around the head, furiously jacking Mello off wihthin his swift hand. He loved the feel of Matt's cock in his waiting mouth. He never wanted to stop.

Mello looked into his friend`s friend`s eyes that were screaming with pleasure, the lustfull body language that asked Mello for more, "Matt, you`re pathetic you know that?"

Matt looked at his friend for a second, and in a matter of instants the boy pulled his blonde friend by the hair, and roughly kissed him the lips, the saliva running across his cheek as Matt`s hands were exploring Mello`s chest. "But you know? I dont mind having pathetic people as long as its you..."

Mello layed next to him the bed, his lips and tongue exploring Matt`s nipples, as if time froze, things that was not to be expected happened.

Matt sat up, hungrily kissing Mello in thanks for making him release. Kaname deepened the kiss.

"Tell me what you want, Mello." Matt was challenging him again.

"Alot, but for now, the only thing I need is you besides me, Matt, promise me you will never leave my side?"

Matt grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his own chest. "Mello, you fool."

This said enough.

And before they could continue with their buisness, Kaiicee walked in the room, still without her shoes and shirt "Hey, I forgot my...OHMYGOD!"

Her eyes widened as she saw the two boys on the bed, her lips making a "O" shape and eventually collapsing on the floor.

Mello gave his friend a confused look. "Are you kidding me? you left the DOOR open?"

Matt shrugged.

"You fool." Mello said.

"Should we call the doctor?"

"Yeah, just after I finish this."

_**A/N I lack Yaoi-abbilities, my deepes excuses, anyway, opinions?**_


End file.
